


Futanari Ballbusting: Ripe Sisters #0

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [38]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: BDSM, Big Balls, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Family, Fox Girl, Futa on Female, Futanari, Huge - Freeform, Kitsune, Light BDSM, Monstergirl, Oppai, Shemale, Sisters, Threesome, Twins, ballbusting, chapters, dickgirl, monstercock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: The introduction of Ripe sister series
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Futanari Ballbusting: Ripe Sisters #0

Hello! My name is SwizzleRich and I'm a futanari ballbusting writer. If you read some of my stories, you already know that my main protagonist is a fit kickboxer futanari named Sarah Ripe, who lives in a world full of women and futas, where sex and ballbusting are more than common, practically omnipresent.

Now, Sarah has a lovely wife, Monika. Together with a close family friend, Aki, and their maid, Lily, they live in a big house in the suburbs, and they have a LOT of children!  
This series of stories will tell about the sisters' lives and pleasurable moments with each other.

Please enjoy the Ripe family portrait and all the stories. Be sure to join us on Discord too!  
Much luv!  
~SwizzleRich

  
Ripe family portrait link:  
https://postimg.cc/MMn7gM6G  
  
Discord link:  
https://discord.gg/WmkcgU6


End file.
